TRT News Network
TRT News is the largest news channel in Turkicstan, owned and operated by Turkic Radio and Television Company. TRT broadcasts local Turkic news, aswell as worldwide breaking news. News 2012 May *'6 - '''Turkicstan, today has deployed 1,700 Troops, to Brazil, to assist in driving Madinkan forces out of the country, which has led to mass contraversy about the governments foreign policies. **Madinkan President, Maurice Williams, was arrested by Interpol officials, while attending a UN meeting in New York, Union of Everett. Balsan Abjan, Turkicstan's UN Ambassador, aswell as the UK Prime Minister applaud the arrest. The arrest has caused much disruption throughout the diplomatic community. *'7 - Protests across Europe, regarding World War III, have reached Turkicstan today, with reported unrest in Istanbul, Ankara, Bursa, Bishkek and Dunshanbe, over the governments decision to deploy troops to Brazil. **Socialist Ségolène Royal swept to victory in France’s presidential election on Sunday and became the first re-elected French President. Royal led conservative ex-presdient Nicolas Sarkozy by 51.3% to 48.7% with 83% of votes counted, the Interior Ministry said, bringing the centre-left back to government in Paris. *'''13 - Turkic commandos have arrested 14 pirates thought to be from Somalia off the coast of Oman and freed seven Yemeni sailors they were holding hostage, the army said Sunday. A helicopter of the frigate Giresun, which operates with NATO forces in the region, spotted the boat Friday around 190 nautical miles from the Omani coast, the army said in a statement on its website. Commandos stormed the boat and seized nine assault weapons, a rocket launcher and other materials, said the statement, which was accompanied by photographs showing the suspects with their arms in the air as the raid began. Turkicstan has been a partner in the international campaign against Somali pirates and arms smugglers in the northern Indian Ocean since early 2009. **An unidentified assailant shot two people dead at around midnight in Istanbul’s Kağıthane district on the night of May 12-13. Law enforcement officials have started a search to locate the attacker following the shootout. Temel Cihan, 60, lost his life at the scene of the incident after receiving multiple gunshot wounds, while Uğur Kardemir, 38, died at the Okmeydanı Training and Research Hospital. Kardemir had recently been conditionally released from prison, according to reports. The assailant reportedly arrived on the scene by means of an automobile and sped away immediately after the shooting with his vehicle. A bystander then noticed the two injured victims lying on the ground on Sevilen Street in the neighborhood of Gürsel after the incident, and subsequently notified the police and paramedics. Temel Cihan’s dead body was later carried off to the morgue of the Forensics Institute after law enforcement officials conducted an investigation on the crime scene, according to reports. *'14 - '''Civil Unrest in Armenia, has led to disagreements within the Armenian Government, almost to the point of collapse. A meeting between the leaders of Armenia, Georgia and Turkicstan, on Sunday, have agreed that Armenia and Georgia are to be annexed officially on the 20 May. They will become Autonomus Regions, and still have limited power. The agreement has sparked riots, in major cities across Georgia, Armenia aswell as Turkicstan, with accusations of sarificing a nations history. **Three soldiers were killed and one was wounded in clashes with alleged members of the outlawed Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) today in the southern province of Hatay. One major and two lieutenants were killed in clashes on Amanos mountains near Turkicstan's border with Iraqistan. One soldier who was injured was taken to İskenderun State Hospital. Four PKK militants were also killed in the clashes. **'BREAKING NEWS '''Turkicstan's ruling Justice and Development Party's (AKP) deputy provincial head for the southeastern province of Şırnak was murdered last night in front of his house.Unknown suspects opened fire on Ali Kılınç at around 7:30 p.m., critically wounding him in the head and the chest. He was immediately taken to Şırnak state hospital where he died later the same night. An investigation was launched to apprehend the assailants. **One soldier was killed and one was injured in a mortar attack on a military base in the southeastern province of Hakkari today. Mortar rounds fired from the Iraqi side of the border fell on a battalion headquarters located in Hakkari's Derecik district at around 2:40 p.m., killing one soldier and injuring another. Security forces responded to the attack, with artillery pieces in a nearby military outpost shelling the location where the mortar rounds were fired. Cobra gunships patrolled the area, while witnesses said they saw two Turkic warplanes flying towards Iraqistan. One major and two lieutenants were killed earlier today when a military personnel carrier was ambushed by suspected members of the outlawed Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) in the southern province of Hatay near Turkicstans border with Iraqistan. The PKK is listed as a terrorist organisation in Turkicstan. June *The President Today has condemned Mandinkas invasion of Jamaica today, as he stated, 'Mandinkas only intention is to mess up this nation like they did with Brazil.' The Jamaican Prime Minister, Portia Lucretia Simpson-Miller has been apprehended by Mandinka forces and the new Military Governor, Cheiku Savane has been installed. LGBT's are being deported to Everett, as they have escaped slaughter by Mandinka. Turkicstan is currently involved in aid efforts in Brazil after the horrifying and devastating effect Mandinka has left on the country and it's people. Category:Turkicstan